1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a cutting insert and holder assembly of the type used in machining processes to cut metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cutting inserts are known in the prior art for cutting or milling operations. Concerns to be addressed in any cutting insert design are the dissipation of heat and the displacement of the cutting edges from the central plane of the cutting insert. In addition, it is most efficient to employ an indexable cutting insert that has multiple cutting positions whereby the cutting insert can be indexed from a first cutting position to a second cutting position to expose additional cutting edges when the cutting edges used in the first cutting position are worn.
The greater the mass of the cutting insert, the greater its capacity to dissipate heat generated during the cutting process. The closer the cutting edges are to the central plane of the cutting insert, the more efficient the cutting and the greater noise reduction. However, the closer the cutting edges are to the central plane, the less the mass of the cutting insert.